The World I Create
by Lady Rinehart
Summary: Have you ever thought about putting the cast of Sailor Moon in the same room with that of DBZ? Huh? Well, it appears I have. Read to find out. Be warned: contains language, self-involvement, beanies babies, fighting, gambling, boys looking up skirts,


"The World I Create"  
Lady Rinehart  
  
This was just something I threw together to get over writer's block.  
  
Have you ever thought about putting the cast of Sailor Moon in the same room with that of DBZ? Huh? Well, it appears I have. Read to find out. Be warned: contains language, self-involvement, beanies babies, fighting, gambling, boys looking up skirts, strip poker and much more…  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Silence. *cough, cough*  
  
"Why are we here again?" Goten asked.  
  
"Who knows…" Trunks mumble.  
  
"Well, who are you?" Rei asked. Goten stood up.  
  
"I'm Goten."   
  
"And I'm the purple haired wonder!" Trunks said, jumping out of his chair, and placing one hand in the air with the number one showing, another on his hip. The other sweat dropped.  
  
"It's none of your business, woman!" Need I tell you who that was?  
  
"Can we play red rover?" Goku asked. Vegeta scowled.  
  
"Kakorott you dumbass!"  
  
"Did you know your hair looks like meatballs?" Gohan laughed as Serena got mad.  
  
"Why you little….!!!" She picked up her chair and hit him over the head with it. "Dumbass…"  
  
"Like father like son." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Okay!" Lita shouted. "That's enough. Why are we here?"  
  
"Because the lazy author couldn't think of anything else to do." Trunks said. A very angry Lady Rinehart appears out of thin air.  
  
"Oh how dare you, you little punk!!" Lady Rinehart picks up Goten and throws him against a wall. "Ahahahaha!! All hail the awesome power of me!!!" The others stared.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mina asked.  
  
"And how did you through that brat into a wall?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I'm a fanfic writer. I can do anything!!" Lady Rinehart answers. She sits next to Trunks and smiles sweetly. "I have plans for *you* in my next story. Heh heh." She suddenly disappears.  
  
"Okaaayyy…" Everyone mumbles. Trunks looks terrified.  
  
*Piccolo's standing off in a corner by himself*  
  
Raye comes up to him, "What'cha doin'?"  
  
"What!? Oh….DAMN ARUBICS CUBE!!!" Piccolo suddenly yelled. Raye looked on. "What's that?" She asked, pointing to a bag next to Piccolo's foot.  
  
"Oh..uh…nothing!" He tried to hide it under his cape, because heavens know no one will find it -there-.  
  
"Hey look!" Mina said, popping up from behind Piccolo. "Beanie Babies!!" Goten jumped in. Piccolo looked embarrassed and shocked.  
  
"I want Bones!" Mina shouted. Lita has her hands on the same beanie baby.   
  
"No way!" Lita shouted back. "Bones is mine." They began tugging and pulling, a finally the bean stuffed dog broke. Piccolo ran forward looking pitifully at the dog.  
  
"Bones!!!? Nooooooo!!!" He shouted pain strickionly. Gohan can up behind him  
  
"You want one of mine? I have two." He said, shy like, pulling out two dogs identical to each other. Piccolo sniffled slightly but nodded.  
  
*On the other side of the room*  
  
Vegeta snorts, "Look at your son!" He laughs. Goku looks up.  
  
"Yeah well, look at yours." He challenged. Vegeta saw his son getting his hair done by Serena and Raye.   
  
"God, our sons are idiots!" He yelled. Goku giggled, (yes, giggled.) Vegeta turned to him, looking steamed.  
  
"What are you laughing at Kakorott?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Why you…" Vegeta steamed.  
  
"I was just thinking of what you must feel like to always lose to me." Goku giggled again. Vegeta growled.  
  
"I can beat you, you moron!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Yeah right!" Goku scoffed. Vegeta practically pounced on Goku.  
  
*Watching from the side*  
  
"I got ten on Goku." Lita said.  
  
"Well, I say 20 on Vegeta!" Raye shouted. "No wait! I bid my entire manga collection!"  
  
"Really?" Serena said. "You can't give those away. How else will I get to read them! WHAAAAAAAH!"  
  
"I buy you some." Trunks said. She smiled, before throwing her body against his in a hug. In the back ground we she Lita fuming, and Raye paying Mina off saying stuff like, "can't believe she beat me to him."  
  
*Amy reading her book*  
  
"Don't you think your brain will start to hurt if you read such a hard book? Gohan asked her. Amy frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Are you all stupid?" He laughed.  
  
"I'll have you know I'm the smartest Sailor Scout. I'm the brains!" Amy said, seriously.  
  
"That's not saying much." Gohan counter-acted, looking at Serena and Raye who were in a tongue war.  
  
"Maybe not, but I'm still smarter than you!" She said, angrily.  
  
*She's got the Power began to play*   
  
"As if!" He said, amused. BAM!! A book a came crashing down on his head. Gohan staggered back only to have Amy knee him. Kneeling over, he fell to the ground, twitching every now and then.   
Everyone stopped, except Vegeta and Goku, and stared. Amy innocently batted you eyes. "Oppps."  
  
*Back to the fight side-lines*  
  
"Go Vegeta!" Serena and Raye shouted.  
  
"Go Goku!" Mina and Lita yelled.  
  
"Jump some more!" Goten said, behind the girls. They all turned around.  
  
"What?" Trunks laughed.  
  
"Every time you jump, your skirts go up." Goten answered. "I like that show a LOT more than my dad fighting. The girls got mad.   
  
Blushing like hell, Serena stepped forward. "How dare you!"  
  
"Ha ha!"  
  
"Okay! That's it! It time to kick some ass!" Serena shouted. She yelled, "Moon Crystal Power!!" Both Trunks and Goten stared as she transformed.  
  
"Yeah well, we can o something like that too!" They began the fusion dance. A bright flash of light, and Gotenks was standing where the boys had been before.  
  
"Let's go!" His double voice shouted. Sailor Moon smiled.  
  
*Piccolo standing off to the side*   
  
"No Nip! Don't fight with Rover!" Piccolo said in a strange voice, waving a tiger beanie baby. "You should be friends!"  
  
"What do you know?" Piccolo said in a deep voice, bringing a loin up. "You're nothing but a tiger!"  
  
"You want some of me?!" His tiger voice challenged.  
  
"You can't take me!" In the background we hear slight cheering of 'Piccolo, Piccolo, Piccolo!'   
  
"The issues we face." Piccolo said. "But we'll face them as a family!" He said, pulling all 200 something beanies into a hug.  
  
*The fight*  
  
Suddenly Goku stopped, and hugged Vegeta.  
  
"What the hell!?" Vegeta yelled trying to escape.  
  
"Why are we fighting, Vegeta!" Goku said happily. "Let's just hug and be friends!"  
  
"No way! HELP!!" Vegeta shouted, desperately trying to get away.  
  
"I love you, man." Vegeta sighed. 'I always knew he was gay.'  
  
*The other fight*  
  
"Did you know you're naked when you transform?" Gotenks asked, rushing forward to punch Sailor Moon. She dodged, but he grabbed her. "I didn't mind, though." That was mainly Trunks's voice. She blushed but pushed him off. Gotenks got mad.  
  
"Come on you mini skirt wearing bimbo!" Gotenks shouted.  
  
"Who are you calling a bimbo, freak!" Sailor Moon Shouted back. Suddenly, Sailor Moon stopped, three feet in front of him, and smiled innocently.  
  
"What?" Gotenks asked. "Is my hair messed up?"  
  
"So there are two of you inside that head?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hmmm…. kinky." Gotenks felt heat rise to his cheeks in a blush. Sailor Moon quickly pulled out her scepter and shot him. Goten and Trunks fell apart, tired.  
  
"I did it! I did it!" Sailor Moon said jumping. While Goten was rubbing his sore head, Trunks was openly admired her.  
  
"Boy, how could you lose to her?" Vegeta yelled at his son as he stood by. Trunks walked over and whispered something in his father's ear. (I wonder what about?)  
  
"Well, I guess that's a good reason." Vegeta said, looking at Sailor Moon. Moon had the sudden urge to blush.  
  
"Let's play tag!" Goku suddenly yelled. Everyone agreed.  
  
"Whose it?" Mina asked. Everyone started arguing over whom was going to be it. Amy stopped it.  
  
"How about you Goku, sense you're the one who wanted to play." She said.  
  
"Alright. What do I count to?" He asked.  
  
"100." Everyone said. Goku whined.  
  
"I can't count that high."   
  
"50 then." Goku looked at them blankly.  
  
"I'll be it, damn it!" Vegeta said.  
  
"I knew you loved me too Vegeta!" Goku said happily. Vegeta let out an epp! And began to count.  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
Everyone had been found except Trunks and Serena.  
  
"Does anyone know where they are?" Lita asked.  
  
"I saw them walk out of the room together." Gohan answered.  
  
"Really? Maybe they went to the bathroom." Goku said.  
  
"We'll wait." Mina said.  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Lita, Mina, and Raye were playing strip poker.  
  
"Take it off, Raye!" Goten said laughing. She grumbled about cheating as she removed her shirt. Vegeta was down to his boxers as was Goku. Gohan still had a shirt, but no pants. Lita and Raye were both down to shorts and a bra. Mina was down to nothing but a shirt and underwear.  
Suddenly Trunks and Serena appeared. Goten looked over at them  
  
"Where have you been?" Trunks and Serena looked at each other.  
  
"We, uh, got lost! Yeah that was it!" Trunks said.   
  
Lita leaned over to Serena, "Where were you really? You missed strip poker!"  
  
"Let's just say we played strip poker without the cards and alone." Serena replied, giggling. Lita laughed. Trunks slide over to Serena.  
  
"I think they by it." He said. Serena smiled.  
  
"Good." She leaned up and kissed him. He looked down at her goofily. Then he asked,  
  
"Wanna go get lost again?" She nodded vigorously.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
My first try at a humor. How'd I do? Please review  
  
Hugs and Bunnies,  
Lady Rinehart  



End file.
